


Sleepless

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Shortly after the fall, the brothers all flock to Lucifer's room one evening.  All for different reasons, but all needing aid to cope with the new changes to their lives.  Good thing Lucifer's bed is large enough for 7 demons.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Sleepless

Lucifer had just barely managed to fall into his bed, exhaustion pulling heavily at him. It had only been a week since…since everything fell apart: Lilith’s death, the fall of his brothers and himself, His agreement with Diavolo. All of it was still fresh, some of the wounds barely healed. And the unseen wounds, those would take even longer. They at least had a house of their own now, no longer living in the Demon King’s palace.

Lucifer had closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he’d worn himself down enough to finally rest. Only for there to be a soft knock on the door. It opened quietly, Beelzebub and Belphegor slipping through before the dim lights of the hallway could do more than light their silhouettes. He starts to get up, a soft sound of negation from Beel stopping him. 

”The..the nightmares are bad tonight, Lu.” He says quietly. “Can we?” 

Lucifer nods, “Come on then.” He says, shifting more towards the center of the bed to give them more room. At least the bed in his room was obscenely large, they’d still have plenty of room, even with three of them sleeping in the bed. The twins settled in, Belphie curled close to Beel, holding his hand in a vice grip. Lucifer made no mention of the faint sniffles he heard, and soon the three of them managed to start to sleep.

Another knock at the door, this time waking both them all up. Grumbles from the twins, but silenced when they head the hiccuping sobs Asmodeus is making as he stumbles into the room. This time, Lucifer makes the lights come on, low so as not to hurt anyone’s eyes. Asmo’s in his demon form, fresh scratches along the ridges of his wings, the edges of one delicate membrane frayed at the edge. 

“I’m ugly!” He keeps his voice low, but the sound can still only be described as a wail. “I was the jewel fo heaven, now look at me.” His hands move to his horns, scratching and tugging at them, digging his new claws into his scalp at the base. Lucifer’s across the room to him as fast as he can move, gentle hands on his younger brother’s wrists, easing them away from his head before he can hurt himself further.

”Shh. Asmo, you are still you. Find a way to make this work for you, and you will be just as beautiful as you were.” Two hands on his shoulders, Beel and Belphie joining him. Belphie’s the one who speaks, and Lucifer realizes then that he’s also in his new form.

”Hey, Asmo. It’s ok.” He smiled sleepily at him. “Spend some time with it; it’ll feel natural in no time.” The youngest started leading Asmo to the bathroom, nodded at his twin, and Lucifer as he passed them. “Let’s get these cleaned up, then we’ll sleep and talk about it in the morning.”

Lucifer and Beel stood together for a moment, before Beel went back to the bed, setting himself up on one end. The sound of the door opening a third time drew Lucifer’s attention, this time Leviathan slinking in without even knocking. “I heard Asmo come in here and saw the light on.” He wrapped his arms around his middle. “I don’t know why, but I’m almost…angry at being left out.” 

”Envy.” Beel said quietly from the bed. At his brother’s quizzical look, he scooted up to a sitting position. “He named you the Avatar of Envy, right?” Levi nodded slowly. “Well, I’ve noticed I’m hungry more than before, each day’s getting worse.” As if on cue, Beel’s stomach growled, making him flush. “You’re angry because you’re jealous. I think…I think it’s going to keep getting stronger, for each of us.” He slid out the bed, heading to the door, mumbling something about grabbing a snack while the others were getting situated.

Belphie and Asmo came back to the bedroom about the time Beel slipped out the door. Belphie sighed, tired, worried eyes following his twin out of the room. “He’ll be okay, Belphie.” Lucifer started. “We’re all having to adjust to our new roles”

Belphie nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “She’s, she’s really gone, isn’t she? As much as I’ve slept lately, I keep hoping it’s just a bad dream.” A tear slid down his cheek, Levi and Asmo sitting to either side of him and wrapping their arms over his shoulders. “Or else, I dream that she’s still here. I almost don’t want to wake up when I dream that.”

Lucifer’s heart broke anew. He would give anything; anything to tell them the truth. But, he’d already given everything he had to give in the bargain with Diavolo. And the fewer who knew; the safer she would be. He just hoped time would make the lie easier. Beel returned, the door clicking shut softly behind him. He ushered the four younger brothers to the bed. 

As big as the bed was, they could all fit and still have room for the last two if something brought them to the room as well. With the way things were feeling tonight, Lucifer was almost considering going to get them. As if on cue, the door swung open, this time hard enough to slam against the wall. Mammon made a soft grunting sound as he hit the floor in front of Lucifer, Satan still in the doorway, his anger an almost palpable presence, snaking out from around him.

Lucifer helped Mammon up. “Satan, what is the problem?”

”I woke up to him digging around in my stuff! He…he took the brooch.” Lucifer groaned. Satan hadn’t had a long time with their sister, his birth coming during the war, a scant few months before they all fell. The brooch had been something special, a gift from her to her newest brother. No wonder Satan’s already volatile temper, even more so given the changes they were all undergoing, had exploded.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Mammon. He had his fists stuffed in the pockets of his sleep pants, refusing to meet the eldest’s eyes. “Mammon?”

Mammon grimaced, pulling a fist out of his pants, setting the brooch on the table. “Sorry. I miss her too. And I felt like I needed all the mementos. I don’t even know why.” Lucifer met Beel’s eyes from across the room, nodding slightly before nudging Mammon towards the bed. 

”Go on.” He plucked the brooch off the table, walking carefully over to Satan. He held it out, watching the rage seem to melt off. He jerked his head in the direction of the bed. “Come on, let's all get some sleep.”

Satan shook his head, backing up a step. “No, it’s best if I don’t. You all have-” He was cut off by Lucifer’s arm around his shoulders.

”No. It’s not about the bonds we had before. We’re not them anymore, we’re a new family. And you are part of it.” He pushed gently on Satan’s shoulders one last time, gratified when the blonde took a slow step towards the bed.

Everyone shifted around, making sure no one was laying on anyone’s legs or arms. Lucifer turned the lights out after one last glance over his family, a soft ache in his heart for the one no longer there. That there was a small slip of space in the center of the bed, just enough for a small, feminine form to fill, wasn’t lost to him. As he settled into sleep, he couldn’t help but reflect. They were fractured, lost and confused in so many ways, but moments like this made him realize that maybe, just maybe, they’d be whole again someday.


End file.
